A Beautiful (More Like Maddening) Partnership
by Cakes Blargh
Summary: It's not everyday Dresden gets a peace of mind in his sleep, but lucky him... for tonight was different. -One-shot Idea.


AN: Why the fuck not? Lets just put this here on FF as an advertisement and promotion to get better writers to handle this crossover. Cause I ain't doing this... I have too much fics on my hand.

And Fanficbrowser, I don't know which book to start off from!

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful (More like Maddening) Partnership<br>_**

* * *

><p>It's not everyday Dresden gets a peace of mind in his sleep, but lucky him... for tonight was different.<p>

"Have a seat, Mr. Dresden," the voice called, Scottish, was it?

Only he didn't and prefer very much standing as he stared at the dreamscape before him, reminded him more of the Never-Never... well his memories of it. Oh boy, wonder what omnipotent bastard had decided to take interest in him. Feeling ballsy and quite so fed up, he politely refused. His mind, his rule, right? "I... rather not." Harry noticed the flash of eyes behind the haze of shimmering gold mist.

Was it really wise to refuse the unknown here?

"I said, _Mister Dresden_," the voice darkened, switching to Irish, "_Take. A. Seat._"

A chair slammed against the back of his knees, forcing him into the seat and like in the Beauty and the Beast, its legs moved in a jostle, and suddenly he was at a tea party that was before him and was more befitting for a girl named _Alice_ to attend.

"Now... that wasn't hard, was it?" the man huffed, gold shimmering smokes swirled out of his mouth when he took the old ebony smoking pipe from his lips. His eyes gazed distastefully at him when he inspected his state. "Well, less annoying than your better-groomed one," he muttered aloud before glancing to his side.

Okay, it's not like in every dream he sees the double version of him - his unconscious, intuition, AKA bastard version of himself - tied to the chair, gagged with thorn vines and blooming flowers of all kind. A prisoner. Bastard him looked at him with wide eyes. Remarkable how even without his mouth opened he was already telling him _shit_. _Don't. Fuck. This. Up. Harry! _Though the state of his intuition being tied up in the chair was alarming and finally got Dresden to pay _extra_ attention than he really was.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, observing ye olde bastard who was amusedly smirking at him.

He was dressed oddly, in a green rich waistcoat, gold chains and buttons with white silky shirt that more belonged in the Medieval era. Brown chestnut hair, appearance of an Italian-descent, a thirty-years-old gentleman displaced out of his time. But it was his eyes. Inverted a pair of human's eyes, the white parts black, the round pupils black slits, and the worrying heterochromic iris that made it all the more inhuman. Gold and icy-blue eyes hawked him, they were dizzying and draw attention to them than it was wise to do so.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked, smiling softly, ignoring his questions entirely.

Another alarming part. Never he recalled a being like him, but even in dream he _sensed_ enough to know that he was way above than he could handle. But on what level, he doesn't know. And what he doesn't know... can kill him. His intuition is silenced and tied up, left him with no _inkling _to grasp who or _what_ being could force his own mind to become a tea party.

"No," Harry confessed quietly. "Sir," he added. The man seemed to be pleased at his polite response.

"Wonderful manners you have," he applauded then his face fell into open scrutiny. He wasn't quite sure how to take that. "I'll cut it to the business, Wizard," the man said sharply. "I need your service."

"I take it you read the advertisement in the phonebook," Dresden muttered softly.

"Oh yes, I did. But a little old _dragon_ recommended you to me," the man chuckled, a laugh or _laughs_ that intertwined to a jovial and a sinister voice. "My _niece_ has been kidnapped," the man gave a grimacing and a surprising _worried_ look. "I ask you to find her... or _him_, it's hard to say with dragons these days," he added the last part sourly.

"Have you tried the police?" Dresden asked weakly. When _dragons_ are involved, then it's best to stay the fuck out.

"That's the trouble here, Mister Dresden. Deities go around, _no one bats an eye_," the man began, frustrated. "But when _I_," he pointed himself, "walk around, _everyone loses their mind! _" He shook his hands into the air in disgust. "And here I am, asking a _mortal_. Don't kid yourself, wizard," he interrupted when Dresden opened his mouth. "You _have_ potential." The man pointed him with a vicious shark-fanged grin. "All I ask if you find my _godchild_. And I'll give you... all the gold you want." The being shrugged and smirked when he added, "I still have plenty left in my adventuring days."

"I'm afraid I can't make contract to a... _person_ I don't know," Harry added quickly. But really, he was getting a feeling he's going to have _run_ all across USA to do this one job. And he wasn't eager to jump on that, and considering the nature of their meeting now, Harry did not need to warrant a _guess_ that his future as of now is going to be more trouble than it was worth it.

"I didn't even introduced myself," the man breathed this then looked at him with glinting eyes. "How rude of me! In _your_ world, I've been known as _Tedders_. Theodore. And I do say I'm quite fond of that persona of mine, but... considering you want open honesty in your contract." Tedders grinned. "The name is Sheogorath, _Daedric Prince_ of Madness, _Mad god_. At your service," the Madgod gave a nod as if to bow.

The who and the what and the who?!

"As I was saying, Mister Dresden. My godchild, the _Dragonborn_ has been stolen from the crib," Sheogorath continued, and quite frankly didn't give a damn care at the look Dresden was giving. "Name your price, wizard, and I'll give it fair and square." Said Daedric Prince though gave a hidden smirk at the last part.

* * *

><p>AN: I cut out the part where Sheogorath left Dresden in his mind until he agreed or the part he threatened to smash his sanity. Or maybe he did... and promptly fixed it... but took a piece out as a bargaining chip, maybe? Or crazy enough, to be use as a weapon...<p>

Though this can turn into a multiple crossover considering this is a chance for Harry Dresden to crossover to Percy Jackson's series (not the Heroes of Olympus, considering the plot was _meh_.)

And all in the search of the Dragonborn because the old Champion of Cyrodiil sticking around self-proclaimed himself as Godfather despite other gods not saying nothing about it, and also because of the now Dragon God Martin Septim. Old friends... just helping out here.

And no... I won't write this idea because despite reading the series, Harry Dresden universe is a bitch to tackle but _whatev_. A more talented writer is sure to know what to do with this egg. Not to mention, I don't think I have much grasp on Harry Dresden characteristic. I believe he's OOC here... but then that could be blamed with Sheogorath disabling some of his full mental faculty just to get the guy agreeing to the deal.

Two ways this can go, Percy Jackson Series, Sheogorath gives zero fuck about Dresden and promptly cause mass wide spread panic in literally tearing apart every haystack in searching for the _Lost_ Dragonborn.

Or Harry Dresden does give a fuck, and has to deal with Sheogorath as his _buddy!_


End file.
